Sueño o Pensamiento
by tamashi-aoitsuki
Summary: Dicen que si sueñas con alguien, fue porque esta persona te dedico el ultimo pensamiento del día... UA
1. Pensando en Ti

Todo empezó con una pregunta muy simple de mi mejor amiga Tenten…

-Oye Hinata ¿Cómo seria tu chico ideal?-

No conteste en el momento, nunca había pensado en ello… ¿Cómo seria?

¿Divertido o Serio?

¿Feo o Guapo?

¿Rudo o Tierno?

¿Rubio o Moreno?

Todas esas preguntas se empezaron a formular en mi cabeza.

Recordé haber creído conocer al chico perfecto, pero no era como pensé…

FLASH BACK

Lo veía desde lejos siempre, siempre que estaba demasiado cerca no podía evitar tartamudear, sonrojarme o incluso desmayarme…

Era un 10 de Octubre… su cumpleaños…

Decidí que por primera ves le daría algo… siempre lo recordaba, pero nunca tuve el valor para darle algo…

Me encamine a su casa, sentía a mi corazón mil por hora, estaba muy cerca de la casa de "su" chico perfecto… cuando… lo vi… con otra chica…

-¡¡SAKURA-CHAN NO TE VALLAS!! ¡¡YO TE AMO!!-

-¡Naruto entiende que no me gustas! ¡Ya te dije que me gusta Sasuke!-

Naruto se puso de rodillas, lloro, rogó, suplico, pataleo… nunca lo había visto así… era…

-¡ERES TAN PATETICO! ¡YA SUELTAME!-

La chica llamada Sakura se soltó del agarre de Naruto y se alejo de el poco a poco…

-¡NO! ¡SAKURA-CHAN!-

Naruto se abraso a ella por detrás.

-Solo… déjame estar una noche contigo…-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-

-"Naruto-kun… para… onegai…"

-Si no te complazco lo suficiente dejare que te vallas… pero… por favor… solo eso te pido-

-"Naruto… no… no te rebajes de esa forma… tu no puedes…"-

-De acuerdo-

Me quede helada ante esas palabras… ella… ella y Naruto…

-Te juro que esta será una noche que no olvidaras-

Naruto empezó a besarla de manera frenética… y ella le correspondía… cada ves que se separaban veía esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro… ella… solo lo usaba… y el lo sabia…

-"patético…"-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ese día vi algo diferente en el… no era como yo pensaba… no era la persona que deba todo por alcanzar su sueño… no era el chico que no se dejaba intimidar… el era…

-"… patético…"-

Ese era el tipo de hombre que quería… quería uno que no se intimide ante una cara bonita, que haga todo por alcanzar su sueño… alguien con dignidad… alguien que no fuera como Naruto… que sea listo… fuerte y que sepa con total seguridad lo que quiere…

Pronto mi mente fue maquinando al chico ideal… el no era real, lo sabia, pero por un momento me dejaría soñar despierta… con ese alguien que estará ahí para ayudarme… contigo…

-"Contigo… mi chico ideal"-

Pensé antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

Continuara…


	2. Soñando Conmigo

Se veía a Sasuke Uchiha vestido con un uniforme escolar, su chaqueta negra (ya saben, el típico uniforme masculino japonés) iba con los botones desabrochados, su camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones igual desabrochados y sus pies descansaban sobre su pupitre.

Hoy era un buen día para el ya que, por mas raro que se oiga, su "máxima admiradora numero #1", la señorita "quiero ser la madre de tus hijos" y la joven "Sasuke-kun es mi novio, solo que el no lo sabe aun" lo había cambiado por su amigo Naruto.

Aunque si sentía un poco de lastima por el, era su mejor amigo pero, según le dijeron, ella solo le dijo que si porque se rindió con el y tenia ganas de tener sexo fuerte con alguien…

-"patético"-

Pero igual, el no podía hacer nada, su amigo tenia novia, la chica tenia alguien con quien estar cuando se ponía caliente y el tenia un poco mas de paz y privacidad… o como el lo llamaba "La hora de Sasuke" y lo llamaba así porque solo le duraba durante clase de Historia, ya que sus otras fans lo acompañaban a sus otras clases…

En fin, todos ganaban…

RINNNGGGG

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del día, o como Sasuke le decía a ese momento "carrera de 500 metros", por el echo de que tenia que tomar sus cosas y correr con cientos de chicas tras el para llegar a su casa que, irónicamente, estaba a 500 metros de la escuela.

PAFF!!

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta azotar cuando Sasuke llego a su casa, de puro milagro, de una sola pieza.

-¡Sasuke estoy preparando la cena! ¡Ve a cambiarte que enseguida termino!-

-Hai, Okaa-san-

Sasuke subió las escaleras arrastrando su mochila, debía admitir que fue más fácil llegar sin Sakura, ya que ella era la más rápida.

Entro a su habitación y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, no tardo mucho, ni se escorzo, solo se puso un pans, una camiseta blanca y luego se tiro enzima de la cama con toda la pereza del mundo.

No era su mejor día, pero sin duda era una mejora…

Cerró los ojos con calma para tomar una pequeña siesta, esperando no tener pesadillas por eso del Karma, después de todo, entrego a su mejor amigo a un monstruo-rosado-calentó que lo dejara completamente seco antes de que pase la semana…

Con ese ultimo pensamiento cerro los ojos por completo y se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños…

Sueño

Sasuke se vio a si mismo, si no se equivocaba, en un especie de parque… en el se encontraba un gran lago.

-Nunca había visto este lugar-

-¡¡KATON: GOKYAKU NO JUUTSU!!-

Sasuke volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, era un pequeño niño, muy parecido a el, solo que vestido diferente, la boca con quemaduras y mucho mas joven.

-¡Rayos!-escucho decir al pequeño niño antes de que este se dejara caer en el muelle donde se encontraba-¡Jamás lo lograre hacer bien!-

Sasuke solo miro al niño entre calmado y curioso… calmado porque sabia que era solo un sueño y curioso por saber que quería hacer el niño.

-¡Mi listón!-escucho a una niña decir-

Volteo y vio a una pequeña niña con un kimono blanco, cabellos cortos, color negro-violeta y unos ojos color perla.

Trato de alcanzarlo, pero el listón atravesó su mano hasta que llego a la cabeza del niño que lo tomo con algo de curiosidad.

-Su-sumimasen, me das mi listón… o-onegai-

-¿eh? Y para que lo quieres si tienes el cabello corto-

-e-etto-

-además te ves mejor sin el-

La pequeña niña se sonroja mientras el niño se ponía de pie y se lo daba.

-toma, igual no creo que me sirva-

-a-arigato-dijo mientras lo miraba por primera ves de frente-¡e-estas herido!-

-¿que? ¿Esto?-señalando las quemaduras de su boca-no es nada, solo entrenaba-

-te-ten-dijo la pequeña mientras le daba un pequeño pañuelo-

-a-arigato-dijo el niño mientras lo tomaba y se empezaba a limpiar con cuidado las quemaduras

-"ese niño… ¡SOY YO!"-

-de-déjame ayudarte-

La pequeña tomo el pañuelo y lo mojo un poco con el agua del lago.

-no es necesario, no te molestes-

-es-es para agradecerte-

-¿a-agradecerme?-

-p-por mi listón-

-ah-dijo levemente sonrojado-no fue nada-

-i-igual déjame ayudarte, n-no te muevas-dijo mientras le limpiaba con cuidado las quemaduras-

El niño no se quejo mas, incluso parecía gustarle… y mucho por el hecho de que estaba sonriendo como idiota, hasta que la niña se alejo.

-Me llamo Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke ¿Y tú?-

-m-me llamo… Sasuke, despierta es hora de cenar-

-¿eh?-

Fin del Sueño

Se veía a Itachi zarandeando a Sasuke.

-despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despier…-

-estoy despierto ¡ya suéltame!-

-ya, tranquilízate ¿no me digas que Sasuke-chan estaba soñando bonito? ¿O acaso soñabas cosas indebidas? Cuenta, cuenta ¿Quién es? O acaso estas del otro lado, si es así, mejor no me digas nada-

-deja de decir incoherencias, solo estaba descansando-

-¿descansando? Por los ruidos que hacías pensé que imitabas a un cerdo-

-¡Largo! ¡Luego bajare!-mientras le lanzaba la almohada a la pared donde anteriormente estaba Itachi-

-recuerda lavarte las manos después de haber calmado tus "instintos"-dijo itachi haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra-

-¡Fuera!-

Itachi salio del cuarto al ver que Sasuke estaba a punto de lanzarle el diccionario que, únicamente, existía para ese cometido (según Sasuke).

Después de que Sasuke se tranquilizara, solo dos cosas que se formaron en su cabeza. 1) ¿Por que mierda Itachi se empezó a interesar en esas cosas pervertidas? Y 2)…

-esa niña… ¿Quién era? Nunca antes la había visto, ni siquiera se me hace familiar… pero… ¿Por qué soñé con ella?-

-¡¡Porque necesitas una novia!!-grito Itachi desde el pasillo-

-¡¡Deja de espiarme!!-

-¡¡Y tu deja de hablaro solo!!-

"_Soñé con una completa extraña y ahora… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella"_

Continuara...

AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki: ya se que lo puse muy patetico, pero asi fue como me lo imagine y, si le cambiaba algo no iba a ser igual el resultado.

soleanna: jeje, gomen se me olvido poner el UA (Universo Alterno).

_Sigan leyendo que para mañana ya lo terminare_


	3. Pensando en Mi

-"esa niña"-

Sasuke no había dejado de soñar con esa niña desde hace ya 5… ¡¡5 MESES!!

Soñarla una ves era una cosa, simple coincidencia, pero eso ya era demasiado… claro, no es que le haya dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero luego de cumplir el quinto mes, ya se vuelve algo, por no decir muy, extraño.

El, Primero había soñado con el y ella de niños, conociéndose mientras el entrenaba una técnica ninja de fuego, lo que mas que hacerlo pensar en la niña, lo izo pensar que veía demasiada televisión…

El Segundo sueño era de que se reencontraban en una academia ninja después de unos… 3 años, pero que no se reconocían, ni siquiera se hablaban, y por lo que veía esa niña se había interesado en el que el reconoció como Naruto, su mejor amigo, lo que le causo algo de rabia, pero se le paso después de ver al club de admiradoras que lo seguía, encabezados por Sakura e Ino…

Y para quien no sabia quien era Ino, era la rubia mas despampanante, anoréxica y creída de la escuela aparte de, según ella, su pareja ideal. Aunque el la conocía mas como la chica "Revuélcate conmigo para así ser mejor que la frentona", doña "puedes contar conmigo para todo sasuke… TODO y sin protección si prefieres" y la princesa "Estuve (estoy) con mi mejor amigo en la cama unas 1000 veces, pero no te preocupes, el ya tiene novia, solo lo hacemos cuando ella no ocupa el cuarto, así que llámame".

Pero sigamos con lo del sueño…

El tercero era cuando se graduaron y los asignaron en grupos diferentes y el estuvo buscándola por todo el edificio hasta que se tomo un descanso de 2 minutos y el pelmazo de Naruto lo embosco, y para colmo cuando se libero Sakura lo estuvo acosando hasta el punto de que el la insulto de la manera mas fea que se conocía en el tiempo de los ninja… pero lo que mas le molesto… fue que no la encontró…

El cuarto sueño trataba de cómo el huía de la aldea y, antes de irse, fue a su casa y entro por su ventana, para darle un suave beso en la boca… y ella… murmuro el nombre de Naruto…

Todos sus demás sueños trataban de cómo el se entrenaba con ese asesino… y de… como no podia dejar de pensar en ella… de cómo estaría… de si estará con Naruto… o si habrá muerto…

Cada uno de esos sueños lo izo sentir como "el otro" en un manga predestinado a que el se quedara solo… pero…

-"el ultimo sueño"-

En el ultimo sueño el volvió a la aldea junto con sus compañeros que parecían haber formado una relación en su ausencia, cosa que, en realidad, no le importaba mucho… pero luego pensó en ella… y en sus sentimientos hacia su amigo… y la fue a buscar sin importar dejar a sus amigos desconcertados… solo quería verla… ver que estaba bien… y justo cuando la vio… cuando la vio tan hermosa…

-Uhiha-san…-

-Hi…-

Fue cuando despertó…

Fue cuando empeso a pensar en ella sin parar… con sus ojos opalinos… con su larga cabellera negra violácea… con su cuerpo digno de una diosa… y con sus suaves y rosados labios…

Con esa ultima imagen cerro sus ojos… esperando poder ver la continuación de ese eterno sueño...

"_Empecé a pensar en ti sin parar… así que por favor… esta ves… sueña tu conmigo_"


	4. Soñando Contigo

No eh dejado de pensar en ti… yo te cree… eres solo un sueño que me ayuda a sobrevivir en la realidad… pero aun así… quiero pensar que lo que me dijeron es verdad…

Flash Back

-Te digo algo Hinata-

-¿Qué pasa Tenten?-

-Escuche por ahí que si piensas en alguien antes de dormir, este soñara contigo-

-¿E-enserio?-

-Hai… mmm-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Crees que si ago eso tu primo se empezara a fijar en mi?-

-¡TENTEN!-

-Jajaja, calma… buscare otra forma de salir con el-

-Tenten…-

-No es mi culpa haberme enamorado de el, es su culpa por ser mi chico perfecto-

-"Chico perfecto"-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde entonces empecé a pensar en ti cada noche antes de dormir… esperando que mi amor llegue a ti de alguna forma… y si así es lo sabré… porque ese día yo soñare contigo

-"Por favor… permíteme soñar con el esta ves"-

Con es ultimo pensamiento se recostó con en su cama con cuidado asta empezar a soñar… a soñar algo diferente…

Sueño

Hinata se vio a si misma caminando por las calles de una aldea bastante... peculiar...

Vio como la Hinata del sueño era tomada del brazo por un chico de su misma edad… de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, su pecho iba descubierto debido a su Yukata completamente abierta hasta donde el estomago perdía su nombre junto con unos pantalones azul oscuro y algo parecido a un cinturón morado (bastante extraño) mantenía su ropa donde iba.

-Uchiha-san...-

-Hinata-

-¿Cu-cuando regreso a la aldea?-

-Hace apenas unos minutos-tratando de disimular las ganas que tenia de preguntar por ella-

-Oh, c-creo que lo mejor será avisar a Hokage-sama para que pueda u-unírsenos en las misiones-

-Hinata...-

-Ha-hai Uchiha-sa...-

Hinata no pudo terminar la oración ya que Sasuke se encontraba besando sus labios con fiereza. Al principio quedo en shock pero lentamente fue correspondiendo hasta que Sasuke se separo levemente sonrojado.

-Sumimasen-

-Sa-sasuke-kun...-

-Lo lamento... no debi...-

-Sasuke-kun...-

-¿Quién eres?-

Hinata desvió su mirada de la escena para fijarse en cierta persona junto a ella... era el mismo chico de ahí, solo que vestía ropa diferente que, ella supuso, era una pijama...

Vestía únicamente de un pans gris y una playera azul marino.

-"¿Pijama?"-

Fue cuando se fijo en lo que ELLA llevaba, también venia en pijamada con una pequeña licra azul marino y una blusa de tirantes color blanco... cabe mencionar que no llevaba bra...

-¡Kyaa!-chillo levemente hinata tratando de cubrir su... ejem... pechonalidad del chico que la observo con una gota en la cabeza-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Porque estas aquí?-

-¿hum?... etto.. wa-watashi ga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata... y esto... ¿esto es un sueño? ¿ne?-

-"Con que su nombre era Hyuuga Hinata"-pensó el chico ya que nunca supo como se llamaba la chica-

-¿Shonen-kun?-

-¿Tú sabes algo sobre esto?-

-¿eh?-

-Hace 5 meses que este sueño comenzó, pero sigo sin entender el motivo de su existencia, eres la primera que me contesta, así que eh de suponer que sabes algo-

-Yo... la verdad es que...-

-Dime lo que sepas-acercándose a ella, provocando el sonrojo de la joven Hyuuga.

-a-antes, dime ¿Quien eres tú?-

-Yo soy...-el joven no pudo terminar ya que la alarma de un despertador comenzó a sonar-se nos acabo el tiempo, me dirás la próxima-

-M-mate, para que yo sueñe tienes que pensar en mi antes de dormir-

-¿Entonces te conozco de antes?-

-I-ie, demo...-

Sasuke empezó a desvanecerse, al igual que Hinata.

-Nos veremos mañana-dijo al ver como perdía su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo-

-¡¡Espera!! ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-Pronuncio antes de desaparecer completamente-

-"Hasta mañana... Sasuke-kun"-pensó la Hyuuga antes de volver a la realidad

Fin del Sueño

Hinata y Sasuke se despertaron… y fue cuando Hinata cayó en la cuenta de algo…

-"Acabo de quedar con el chico de mis sueños"-

Y Sasuke solo pudo pensar en algo antes de levantarse…

-"La próxima, será un poco diferente..."-pensó con una sonrisa picara, dejando volar su imaginación con pensamientos de la Hyuuga y el-

-¡Hey Sasuke levanta…! Oh, estas despierto… wow… ¡eres mi héroe!-

Sasuke no entendió eso hasta que se dio cuenta de cierto bulto en la cama…

-¡Hasta que me ganaste en algo Sasuke!-

Sasuke no escucho ese último comentario, debido a que se había metido al baño a toda velocidad…

-"Desde ahora tendré que cerrar con seguro"-

FIN

Aquí termina el fic. Ya si uno de ustedes quiere una segunda parte, puedo tratar de inventar algo.


End file.
